Nothing Left To Burn
by Amadora
Summary: Spoiler Alert, Rated M for future chapters. There us a new State Alchemist in Central, but did she come at the wrong time? Or does she hold some strange key to the mysterious happenings in the country?
1. Nothing Left to Burn

**So I'm not really sure what this story is going to be about, so bare with me. I've been debating if it should be super dramatic, or perhaps even super romantic; either way it's going to be interesting. I can't guaranty that it will have a beginning or an ending… perhaps it may lack a middle or maybe all of it's characters shall be flat. What I do hope for is that it is enjoyable and entertaining in some way or another. Perhaps it'll have you on the edge of your seat laughing, or maybe even crying. By the way there may be some spoilers and there may not be… read at your own risk~ 3**

**Either way. Please Enjoy~**

First Days

First days are always the worst. In fact they are the worst of worst days. First days are the beginning and the end. They are the, "hello, I'm new" day, the "what will they think ?" day, and the "I just want this all to get over with" day. Perhaps for some it's the, "I hope I don't run into any wierdos" day, and for others it's their, "I hope I find the one" day.

But for many, it's just.

A day.

First Day

-** Roy Mustang**

Mustang stared at the paper work on his desk. He'd been staring at it for days now, possibly weeks. If Riza was around it would probably get done, but alas she wasn't here to scold him any. Instead he was left to his own devices and that was a very, very bad thing. He frowned and nibbled on the 'butt' of his pen. He really needed to get this filled out. He glanced up at the doors to his office hoping that Hughes would suddenly barge in. That wouldn't be happening though, Hughes had been dead for a while now.

It was Hughes's death that had caused all this. It'd caused the paper work, the sneaking about, the sleepless nights, and more importantly the ache in his heart. But the ache didn't start or end there, no his whole body ached, his co-workers and friends ached. Everything was wrong, and now Riza too was going to be taken from him. What could he do about it? It wasn't like he was Fuhrer yet, no in fact it was that very thing that he wanted to be that put him at a disadvantage.

Slowly he shifted and looked out the window. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the paths, people walked them on a daily bases and had no idea of the true danger in walking them. There were so many blue suits out there, most of them didn't even know what was truly going on, and those that did were mostly involved in it. It made him wonder who was involved then. Who could he trust?

A red coat caught his attention and he frowned before turning back to his paper work and scribbling down some information. It was bad if the Elrics were here, in fact they shouldn't be here at all. So why where they? What was it that had brought them back? Here of all places?

- **Edward Elric**

Edward placed his hands behind his head as he walked. It seemed that Central was busy today, and he couldn't help but wonder why. Of course he wasn't he to be nosy at the moment.

"Brother are you planning on staying here for the night? Or are we leaving once we're done here?"

The small blond looked over at his brother and thought for a moment, "I dunno Al, I guess it depends on what we find out. We need to check the library."

"Are you going to visit the Colonel? "

Edward frowned and looked away from his armored-brother, "Not if I don't have to." he muttered in response. It was better if Roy and him stayed away from each other for now. Things were just to complicated to get to many people involved, even if they were like Colonel. Everything was just to dangerous.

Alphonse sighed a bit, "Eventually he's going to be asking for you, you do know that brother."

"Yeah, yeah." The older Elric looked around the area and spotted the path to the library, or where it had used to be. The thing had been burned down before he had gotten the chance to check it out. Now he was sure he knew why it had been burnt to the ground, it was because_ they_ didn't want him having any information. To bad they hadn't realized that they couldn't keep a bad Elric down. Of course it was their own fault that he had started uncovering things. And now it would be their fault that they came to their ends, or at least that's what he hoped for. Edward had already learned that they wouldn't take his life, he was 'important' for what he still wasn't sure. _None of it makes since…_

Alphonse reached over and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Brother, don't think too hard… things will work out." It was the least he could say to Ed at the moment. They'd found out a lot of things recently but all of it led in a huge circle and then there was always the fact that it was all coded in one way or another. Just when they thought they had it figured out something would happen and they'd have to start all over again. It was just never ending, and it was all so very tiring; even for him. Alphonse couldn't imagine how it was for his brother since he actually needed sleep.

"I know Al," Edward muttered softly, "I just feel like we're running out of time."

They both felt it, no, it was more like they both knew they were running out of time. That something terrible was probably bound to happen and they couldn't stop it. And even in this terrible thing they were key parts in it. Why was that?

The blond exhaled loudly and held is chin high, "Look sharp Al." he glanced over at his brother and put on a rather convincing smile. If they looked to upset things could get messy, they had to look as normal as possible, and luckily for Ed he was a natural actor and his brother… well… Al only really had one look so it wasn't like Al could give them away. Unless he just out and out said anything, which he wouldn't.

"Oh, okay."

Edward looked at the tall buildings of Central and could feel his stomach roll slightly. This whole place made him sick anymore, yet he needed it just as it needed him. How ironic.

-** Sheska**

"Sheska, are those documents in yet?"

The young brunette smiled, "Yeah, just one second." she walked over to her desk and picked up a rather large bundle of files. It seemed that Armstrong was in a busy mood this morning and it made her wonder why; of course she knew better then to ask questions. Even more so now that Hughes was gone.

Hughes death had taken a toll on everyone. He was such a good person and he was always helping others. With him not around everything seemed so drab anymore, though her work load was a lot less now that he was out of the picture. That was besides the point. Hughes death had also done something else to Sheska, something that it had done for nobody else. It had caused her to take action, but not in the same way as others, for her it had caused her to take a breath and dive in. Generally she would have stayed out of military documents and things of the like. But not anymore, she was doing her own investigation into the man's death and so far everything she'd found was rather devastating.

Sheska turned and looked at the gentle giant of Central, "All of them are here. If you could, please return them soon. If it's found out that they are missing.. Well…" She frowned slightly.

"I understand." Armstrong said as he took the stack of documents from her, "If, for some reason anyone asks tell them you were ordered by a superior."

She slowly nodded her head, she didn't want to use such an excuse, but she would have no choice is someone did really find out. Or more like she did have a choice, it was just that it could cost her, her job, and possibly her life.

"I'm sorry to get you involved in this, it's all very dangerous." He shifted the documents until they were under his arm.

Sheska looked at the desk and balled her fists slightly, "The moment they killed him, I was involved sir. We all know that."

The bald man looked at her a bit shocked, Sheska wasn't known for really having a backbone. She was a nice girl and all, but she was also very innocent. "The less you know the better off you will be. Whatever research you've been doing you should stop before you're into deep." With that he turned and left the room, leaving an unsure Sheska in his quake.


	2. Dreams are Never Good

It was raining, and the darkness seemed to go on forever. There was crying, lots of it, and people screaming and shouting. Gun shots and tears… that's all there was. A light would flash every now and then, but generally one died right after seeing that flash. Bodies plagued the streets, women tried their best to protect their children, men protected their wives, but for what? They all were dieing. All of them.

She threw her hands over her eyes and whimpered. It was to much for her twelve year-old brain to take in. It was just to much, but she had too do it. Not because she wanted to, not because she was supposed to, but because she'd been born here.

She'd been born near Ishval.

"Vienna, come." Someone jerked her to the side and she stumbled as she tried to keep up. She looked at her mothers back as they ran through the darkness. Every wall felt like it was moving in on them, like some type of sick false security. Foot steps behind her made her glance back at her father whom was following them. He was slowing down, it wouldn't be much longer before he couldn't keep up anymore. "Papa, hurry…" she reached back for him and he smiled softly as they ran, but he didn't take her hand. He was trying to be brave, but she could see the worry and sorrow in his eyes.

"Look forward V." he said in a hushed tone as her mother slowed and then brought them to a stop.

Vienna could feel and hear her heart pounding in her chest. Her heart then stopped when gun shots wrung out behind her. There was a gasping noise and she turned to look, her mother muffled a cry. Her father was now laying on the ground, a puddle of blood forming around him yet he wasn't yet dead. "D-daddy…" she whispered to shocked for tears. He'd been shot… "No! Daddy!" she screamed and pulled away from her mother to run to her dad's side.

His eyes were wide and he was obviously scared he was trying to speak but he made no sounds. "Daddy, don't leave us! Please!" The tears weren't coming, her attention was completely on reviving her father. "You can get up… remember you promised me that we'd make it out of this alive." He smiled softly and the tears began to run down his cheeks, "Come on daddy, you can't go back on your promise." Vienna set his head in her lap. Other things were going on she knew this, but she ignored them. She ignored the yelling of the oncoming soldiers, and the gun shots, her mothers warning yells. Everything just seemed to be so still.

By the time the soldiers had finally caught up to them her father was laying dead in her arms and her mother was too in shock to react correctly to the situation. _Please daddy… just take another breath… please don't-_

"You two. Girl get up." It was a male voice, demanding and obedient to none but it's owner.

Vienna didn't move.

"Hunny," this time it was her mother, "Come one, you need to move." She was slowly coming out of shock, and was hoping that by obeying the soldiers they may get out alive.

"Did you hear me kid?"

Once more she moved none, her attention was fixed on the lifeless body of her father.

The blue-clad soldier had had enough of her silence and took the butt of his gun and hit her in the head with it. Vienna fell to the ground and blinked, wide-eyed. Her head was now throbbing and she knew that it should be hurting, yet it all felt so unreal. She looked at the soldiers before scrambling up and running to her mother. He'd hit her good, and she'd have a bruise on her check from the impact of the ground.

There was laughter, some sick malicious laughter… then everything faded black.

The slender brunette awoke in a cold sweat. Her body instinctively sitting up, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. Where was she? Her blue-grey eyes scanned the room, looking for something that was familiar. "I'm home… it was just a dream…" she muttered closing her eyes. _It had all seemed so real… it always does…_She frowned and swallowed. Her throat was dry. Tears slowly fell from her eyes, and her shoulders began to shake as she started to chuckle. Why did it always hurt? Getting up and living another day? Either way it didn't really matter.

Vienna opened her eyes and looked to her left where the only window in her room was, "It seems I've awaken to a false peace once more… haven't I?"


End file.
